Un regalo para Garry
by Minpha Maii-desu
Summary: Los niños no deberían crecer y punto... Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué Ib tiene que crecer tan rápido? Cuando la conocí era tan pequeña, frágil, tierna e inocente y ahora es sonsacada por Lilyan. -ahora que veo, el titulo no tiene nada que ver xD-


**Un regalo para Garry.**

**Ib-15 Garry-23**

**Garry:**

Bien, aquí viene.

Lo malo de la adolescencia es eso: las charlas incomodas sobre ciertos temas.

Yo también atormente a mis padres con eso y cuando tuve cabeza para pensar en todas las cosas que les había preguntado, estaba avergonzado.

Los niños no deberían crecer y punto.

Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué Ib tiene que crecer tan rápido?

Cuando la conocí era tan pequeña, frágil, tierna e inocente y ahora es sonsacada por Lilyan, otra pequeña, frágil, NO tan tierna y para nada inocente amiga de Ib. La chica me agrada, solo que no me gusta su actitud la mayoría de las veces que esta con Ib. No lo sé, es demasiado salvaje para ella… un poco estilo Mary.

s-si, creo que por eso en momentos siento la necesidad de alejarme de ella.

Bueno, como iba diciendo. Ib había estado empezando a lanzar preguntas incomodas, siempre en los momentos menos esperados. La última vez fue cuando fui a comer a su casa y estábamos mirando televisión en la sala junto a su padre viendo un programa "apropiado" para ella.

Al momento vi al padre de Ib tratar de esconder su risa mientras luchaba por lucir como si no prestara atención a mi respuesta. Eso fue muy vergonzoso.

En fin, esperaba que no volviera a preguntar algo más la próxima vez pero por alguna razón sabía que eso no pasaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ib estaba por llegar. Su madre me había llamado, ella tendría una junta importante en su trabajo y no regresaría hasta altas horas por la noche al igual que su padre que trabajaban en el mismo lugar, ella me pidió el favor de cuidar a Ib durante unas horas ya que no se sentía segura de dejarla sola tantas horas y no quería dejarla sola en casa. Claro que acepte. No era algo difícil, había estado cuidando de ella desde hace mucho y lo bueno era que ella no parecía enfadarse de mí.

Justo cuando terminaba de sacar la comida de la estufa, el timbre sonó y corrí abrir.

-¡hola! ¡bienve/

-muy tarde.- grito la madre de Ib arrojándome lo que parecía ser una mochila al instante en que abrí la puerta.- Gracias por cuidarla. Nos vemos. Divierte Ib. ¡Deséenle suerte a mama!- decía mientras se alejaba y se despedía con una señal de mano.

-suerte.- susurramos los dos viéndola partir y luego de perderla de vista mire a Ib.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunte haciendo que Ib levantara la cabeza y me mirara.- Acabo de terminar de hacer la comida… no sabía a qué horas te traerían por eso prepare mucha.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y sonreí también.

Ah, la adorable Ib.

Solo esperaba que las preguntas incomodas no comenzaran… pero no fue así. Luego de sentarnos los dos en la mesa a comer, Ib comenzó a jugar con la cuchara mientras miraba el techo. Parecía pensativa, quizás le habían dejado una tarea y estaba pensando en cómo pedirme ayuda… y de nuevo nop. Las preguntas comenzaron luego del primer bocado que dio.

-Garry…

-¿uhmm…?

-¿eres un chico?- pregunto sonando tan inocente y casi me atraganto con mi comida al instante de escuchar su pregunta.

¿Qué si era un chico?

¿Qué si era un chico?

¿No lucia como uno?

-ah, s-si.- conteste sintiendo como mi ceja temblaba.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Oh, genial. ¿Por qué había llegado a pensar eso?

-pues.- comenzó a hablar ella poniéndose roja. Yo ladee el rostro confundido y ella rápido clavo su mirada al plato.-p-porque nunca he visto una novia de Garry.

¡Oh! era eso.

-cierto.- conteste levantando mi cuchara luego de pensarlo mejor.- bueno pues, es que yo no tengo novia Ib… pero si soy un chico.- agregue rápidamente.

-¿y porque Garry no tiene novia?

Oh, dulce Ib.

Sonreí.

-pues muy fácil, porque aún no encuentro a la niña de mis sueños.

-oh.- contesto ella volviendo a su plato, logrando así detener por unos minutos más la sesión de otras posibles preguntas.

Luego de terminar la comida, mientras yo lavaba los platos, Ib se acomodaba en la mesa de la sala y sacaba todos sus libros para terminar la tarea que le habían dejado.

-Garry…

-¿uhmm…?

-¿Cómo te gustan las niñas?- pregunto haciendo que casi soltara el plato que traía en las manos.

-¿Qué cómo qué?- pregunte para ver si había escuchado bien, gire para verla y ella estaba sentada en el suelo con sus libros frente a ella.

-¿Qué cómo te gustan las niñas?- volvió a preguntar esta vez sin despegar sus ojos de un libro de matemáticas que extrañamente esta al revés.

-uhm… pues me gustan como…- me quede pensando unos segundos pero luego me perdí al ver como Ib no parecía darse cuenta que su libro estaba volteado. ¿Cómo es que podía leer? Quizás por eso le parecía difícil lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Pobre.- Ib.

-¡¿eh?!- dijo volteándome a ver con sus enormes ojos chocolates bien abiertos como el plato que traía en mis manos.

Oh, pequeña.

Me reí un poco.

-tu libro de matemáticas esta al revés Ib.- señale, ella de inmediato se sobre salto y giro su libro al lado correcto.- si necesitas ayuda solo dilo.- le dije guiñándole un ojo y ella solo asintió bajando rápidamente la mirada a su libro de nuevo.

Que estudiosa que era.

-pero no me has contestado.- murmuro y levante las cejas confundido.

-¿a qué? ¿Tienes dudas en un ejercicio?- pregunte mientras limpiaba mis manos en el mandil que traía puesto y me acercaba a donde ella estaba.-no soy muy bueno en esa materia pero daré lo mejor de mí.

-¡no, Garry!- dijo Ib riendo en el momento de sentarme.- lo otro que te pregunte, ¿recuerdas?

-aaaa… eeee….

Ib rio más fuerte y sonreí al verla tan alegre.

-entonces, ¿Cuál era?- pregunte haciéndola callar y que me mirara nerviosa.

-no, ninguna.- contesto haciendo su tic de dedos, el que usaba siempre que estaba nerviosa. Yo reí separando sus manos y ella dio un pequeño respingo que fue muy gracioso y no pude evitar reír.

-JaJa Ib estas muy rara… bueno.- dije pensando.- más que las otras veces.

-no es cierto.- contesto ella bajando su mirada y volviendo con su tic de dedos.

-¡bien! ¡Bien!- grite haciendo una señal de paz.-no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta verte así. Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

Ella dio un chillido y la mire confundido luego de ver su rostro rojo.

-¿ib estas bien? estas un poco roja…- dije tocando con el dedo su mejilla derecha.- ¿estas enferma?

-¡no!- chillo alejando mi dedo de su rostro.-mucho estrés, mucho estrés.- repitió tomando su libro de nuevo y esta vez la ayude a voltearlo mientras la miraba extrañado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las horas pasaron y pronto estaba cocinando de nuevo. Ib estaba mirando televisión, cambiando de canal en canal sin saber en dónde dejarle. La mire preocupado mientras la veía desde la cocina. Desde hace un rato que no me hablaba, estaba callada y parecía triste.

-Ib, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al fin luego de sentarme con ella en la mesa a cenar.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y sus padres aun no venían, suponía que llegarían hasta que Ib estuviera dormida, luego yo tendría que cargar a Ib al carro de su padre luego de que el me dijera que lo ayudara, desapareciendo cuando lo hacía.

-nada.- contesto suspirando dramáticamente y me quede aún más preocupado.

¿Qué había para que una niña de la edad de Ib estuviera así?

No me digas que…

-hay un chico.- soltó al mismo segundo en haber pensado es eso.

-¿sí?- pregunte rápido a la defensiva como si fuera su hermano mayor listo para atacar al motivo de su sufrimiento, refiriéndome a él.- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tu papa lo conoce?

-sip.- contesto haciendo omiso a mis otras preguntas.

-¿en serio?- conteste sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta.- ¿tu papa lo conoce?

-sip, yo… eh… a veces va a casa.

-¿en serio?- vaya… espera…. ¿Por qué yo no lo conocía?

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-nop.- contesto rápidamente.- pero tengo un problema.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte ahora curioso.

-se acerca su cumpleaños y no tengo nada de dinero para comprarle algo.

-así que le gusta lo material.- dije molesto imaginando a un chico con las manos extendidas, esperando un obsequio y empujando a Ib para romper el papel de regalo como animal salvaje.

-no, él es muy bueno… y por eso quiero darle algo.

-¿ah, s-si?

Ella asintió y la mire preguntándome que tanto me odiaría si le advirtiera al padre de Ib sobre eso. ¡No importaba! Debía advertirle sobre ese chico.

-¿Qué podría regalarle?- pregunto levantando su rostro, con una mirada de esperanza como cuando era más chica y me veía como si yo lo supiera todo.

Oh, que buenos recuerdos aquellos.

-uhm, bueno, no sé qué le guste al chico ese… pero ¿Qué importa? Regálale algo que sea del corazón.- no, eso no era buena idea.- ¡quiero decir!- grite levantándome y llevando mi plato al lavabo. Ni siquiera había terminado de comer pero Ib no había visto.- regale un par de calcetines, ¡sí! eso estaría bien. A los chicos les gustan un par de buenos calcetines.

-¿sí?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-¡sí! A mí me encantan los calcetines.- chille nervioso al ver que Ib no me despegaba la mirada.

-mmm, supongo que será un regalo del corazón.- dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal y la mire aterrado.

¿Qué era ese consejo que le había dado?

¡Su padre me mataría!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron dos días después de haber cuidado a Ib en mi casa. Ya le había advertido a su padre sobre el chico de identidad desconocida y el posible enamoramiento de Ib por él. Su padre quedo devastado al momento que le comente eso y solo estuvo quejándose de los años y del porque pasaban tan rápido… yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

En fin, una semana después un paquete con envoltura de regalo azul y con un gran moño plateado apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Mire alrededor esperando que no fuera una broma o algo así, luego me agache para tomarlo y vi una nota que sobresalía del moño que decía un simple: "feliz cumpleaños".

Desenvolví el paquete con cuidado y una vez que lo abrí saque un par de calcetines amarillos con lunares negros y otros con un rostro de gato dibujado, uno parecido como al cuadro de Guertena.

¿Qué día era hoy? Pregunte acercándome al calendario que había en la cocina.

¡Era verdad! ¡Era mi cumpleaños!

-ahh.- Dije viendo que no sabía quién me había mandado el regalo.-quizás es de mamá.- solté y regrese a la cocina.- solo ella me compraría ropa.

THE END.


End file.
